Conversations with BadgerFrogs
by LaMont Milbourne
Summary: This is my ideas and theories as to what other conversations and events Zuko may of had with the frog after he was rejected by the ‘Gaang’ in the episode 3.12 or better known as ‘the Western Air Temple’.


**Hey readers and geezers, hahahaha, this is my ideas and theories as to what other conversations and events Zuko may of had with the frog after he was rejected by the 'Gaang' in the episode 3.12 or better known as 'the Western Air Temple'. This is kind of like an Aang talking to Momo moment in episode 3.19 just longer and weirder. So please enjoy (:**

"Ribbit" the annoying croak of a Badger-Frog were enough to awaken the slumbering Ex-Prince from his late afternoon snooze.

As he kneeled down by the river to wash the sleep from his eyes, he went over what had happened earlier on in the day. Hoping now after his nap, his frustration about his approached to the Avatar and his friends would be washed away like the sleep from his eyes. His plan sort of worked he did feel less frustrated but now he felt nervous and paranoid.

"If they know I'm nearby they could come and attempt to take me prisoner or even worse", the scared teenager thought allowed as he started to collect wood for a fire.

"Ribbit", croaked the Badger-Frog that rudely awoke him from his nap.  
**  
**Zuko walked over to the site where he would set up his fire. Taking previously collected firewood and lighting it with a small burst of flame from his fingertips. He turned his head over to the log that he'd place around the fire to see the Badger-Frog sitting there. Golden eyes met murky-green ones and the firebender groaned with annoyance.

"You're sitting on my log" said Zuko in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Ribbit" was the only response he got.

Growling Zuko got up from his crouched position and marched over to the small Badger-Frog in a subconscious attempt to see if it would move from his log. After two whole seconds, Zuko's classical temper got the better of him and roared like an infuriated Tigerdillo, with the flames from both hands and his mouth as well. But still the Badger-Frog just looked at him and croaked.

"Hmmm maybe I could try scaring you?" suggested the Prince. "Then maybe you'd get off of my log."

Minutes later, Zuko could be seen poking his head from behind a bush and creeping over behind the log where the frog was sitting. He stuck out his index finger and slowly moved it towards the pesky Badger-Frog and started to poke it.

"Ribbit" croaked the Badger-Frog and Zuko sighed in defeat."You've got guts; I think I'll call you Mushi". Laughed the two time exiled Prince. The Badger-Frog, once again croaked in response.

The two of them sat in silence for at least half an hour before Zuko broke the silence.  
"So tell me Mushi, do you think I should try to talk to the Avatar tomorrow?" asked the young firebender.

Mushi tilted his head to the side, then to the other side and croaked.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" and the firebenders question was met with a loud croak. Sighing Zuko went back to staring at the fire. Fire, the thing that had given his life up and downs throughout life and all in all had changed who he was more mentally then physically.

Touching his scar he realised the similarity between his uncle and his new found friend, wisdom, as they both knew when not to say anything. This sparked an idea within Zuko and he decided to ask Mushi some more questions. Even if he didn't get an answer from the Badger-frog, he thought it would be good to get his thoughts off his chest.

"You know Mai's going to be pretty pissed at me after the war is over". No response, though his companion was staring at him, so he took it as sign to continue. "This morning, when I left my home to join the Avatar I also left Mai, my girlfriend, but I didn't do it the right way. I broke up with her through a letter".

Immediately, the silent listener perked up with a croak and Zuko took this as the start of the scolding he so rightfully deserved.

"But it's not like I could've made her choose between me or her Nation and nobility because I know she would've picked me. I know, I know, it was her choice to make but I love her too much to allow her to give up her own comfortable lifestyle just because of my quest to regain my honour the right way".

As Zuko finished the Badger-Frog started a flurry of croaks and half croaks. Zuko trying to pay close attention to what he perceived the Badger-Frog to be saying eventually gave up and waited for him to finish before he continued.

"Do you think she would take me back after the war?" queried an uncertain firebender.

Mushi looked towards Zuko an expression that read 'Are you kidding me?'

Zuko realised how stupid he had been for worrying about such a thing, she would of been willing to give up everything so she could still be with him, of course she would take him back after the war.

"Any woman that's willing to throw away a life of comfort to be with you would take you back with a good enough reason". Or so the young firebender hoped.

For all he knew Azula could've gotten to Mai in her state of heartbreak and had field day playing the stings in the manipulation symphony.

"Do you think I'll ever see my mother again?"  
Mushi croaked and gave him a look as if to 'say what you think?'

Zuko knew that this was a stupid question. Of course he wouldn't, she'd been banished years ago, and she was probably amongst the Water Tribes or the Earth kingdom or worse. Zuko shut his eyes and cursed himself for thinking like that. Of course she was alive and he would see her again but after the war, when time was right.

Zuko felt a little better about his problems thanks to Mushi and some new found logic. And even though he still had to deal with his uncle he decided to think about it when the time came or at least try to.

"Well thanks for listening Mushi, even though it was pretty awkward, you, and uncle would've gotten along perfectly but I'm tired so I'm off to bed. Thanks again".

"Ribbit" was all Zuko got in reply.

As Zuko got up to go into his make shift tent he watched with amazement as the Badger-Frog, Mushi, leaped off the log and towards the river. Zuko lay down on the foliage and drifted off to sleep, determined for tomorrow to be a day to remember.

**By the way I'm pretty devo about not having a character selection for the cabbage merchant or the random sewerage octopus or the random frog:'(  
_  
Please review_**


End file.
